Butterflies
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Rosabeth / Chloanne Modern!souls ficlet inspired by a tumblr OTP AU list, because they're super cute and our fandom is severely lacking in F/F ships. I got it covered though.


**So I couldn't find a single fic with Rosabeth and Chloanne (even as friends?) and that is just unacceptable. So y'all are getting some modern souls.**

 **Also, if you've never considered femme lesbian Chloanne, please do. And bisexual Rosabeth because both are A + plus**

 **Title is referring to 'butterfly crushes' by the way! Which is a phrase meant to describe one of those insta-crushes you get sometimes. I love both the idea of an instant crush and the phrase itself because its very cute.**

 **As is Rosabeth.**

 **inspired by the tumblr prompt:**

 **"i'm a biker and one day i was biking in your neighborhood while you just happened to be outside watering the plants and since you're so goddamn cute i accidentally steered into a pole and now you're giving me first aid (oh my god you're even cuter up close)" au**

 ** _Or,_ the AU in which Chloanne is literally me.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading as much I liked writing it! Have a great day! !**

* * *

Rosabeth is fairly well known around the neighborhood for her show-stopping garden, and while Chloanne has heard of this mysterious girl, she has never had the pleasure of meeting her. Although, Chloanne will admit that's probably because she's very rarely home in the first place and therefore not up-to-date on... Well, much of anything.

And even when she _is_ home, she cannot keep still for longer than an hour without restlessness setting in. Her father claims she's just a reckless wanderer. She supposes he is correct, but as a budding archaeologist (geology minor) she believed the pros outweigh the cons.

She does visit him between digs though, and limits her 'wandering' to bikes around the town, and _that_ is how she meets Rosabeth.

She doesn't remember any of her neighbors mentioning how _gorgeous_ the gardener is though. Chloanne slows down considerably, inspecting the girl as she would a precious gem.

Her thick hair is pushed back with a bright red headband that matches perfectly her dress, and Cloanne can't help but think how cute that is. She looks around at her garden with a (super fricken adorable) pout, assumably deciding which need water, as she does have a spout in one hand.

 _She must take really good care of them_ , Chloanne thinks. Unfortunately, the flowers pale in comparison to their owner.

Rosabeth glances up as she thinks this, as if she knew someone was looking. Her eyes meet Cloanne's for a split second before the archaeologist realizes _oh my god, she caught me staring! Look away, you idiot!_

Doing just that, Cloanne starts pedaling much faster in panic.

 _Maybe I should just talk to her? Then I'd have more reaso_ -

Chloanne doesn't have time to finish her thought, rudely interrupted by what she later realizes is a street lamp. Thankfully it's one of the skinny ones, meant more for decor than actual functionality.

She goes flying forward at impact, her nose smashing against the offending pole and the world blurring. Somehow she finds herself on the sidewalk, one foot trapped under her bike.

" _Ow_." Is all she can manage, blinking dazedly.

"Oh, goodness!" Someone gasps. It takes Chloanne longer then it really should to realize this someone is Rosabeth, and even more time to notice the footsteps fast approaching.

She glances up curiously, although tilting her head makes her dizzy.

"Are you okay? Can- here, I have some first aid in my kitchen, just..." Rosabeth exclaims, her words rushed and anxious. She holds out her hands, and Chloanne very carefully takes them.

"Uh, that's... There's no need for that." She says slowly, looking down at her bike rather accusingly.

"What are you talking about, you're bleeding!" Rosabeth protests.

"What?" Chloanne looks herself over, finding only minor abrasions on her palms. Nothing to get excited about, really. That is, until she realizes there's something dripping down her mouth. Presumably from her nose. "Oh." She says, eyes going wide.

Rosabeth's lips twitch up as she ushers her into the garden and tells her to remain, "Right here," while she grabs her first aid kit.

This gives Chloanne a little bit of time to collect herself, smoothing out her tennis skirt in an attempt to appear less disheveled. Not that it's really possible, given she's probably got a broken nose. She tries to wipe the blood from her mouth too.

"Don't touch it!" Rosabeth hisses as she returns.

Chloanne obediently puts her hands back in her lap, flashing a grin at the gardener. "Really, this isn't necessary..." She starts, only for Rosabeth's irritated frown to distract her. _It really isn't fair that she's cute even when making such an expression._

There's a pause, Chloanne turning her gaze to the flowers and Rosabeth pawing through her rather large first aid kit.

"Don't move. Please." Rosabeth says, tilting Chloanne's face so she can clean the blood off. It doesn't sting, so Chloanne can only assume its not an open wound. _Great._

As if reading her mind, Rosabeth says, "I don't think it's broken. Are you certain you're okay?" She very carefully runs her fingers tips over the bruised area, feeling for any bumps. Chloanne tries not to stare as she does so, although she _swears_ Rosabeth is blushing now, and that in itself is extremely distracting.

They fall silent as Rosabeth carefully cleans the minor cuts on her palms, and while the spray she uses stings something fierce, Chloanne does not complain. Rosabeth must know it hurts though, and sends her an apologetic look.

"I'm fine." She assures her. "Why do you have all this in the first place?" Chloanne asks slowly, finding no better conversation starters.

"I'm a culinary teacher over at the highschool." Rosabeth lowers her hands, apparently satisfied with her treatment. "Everyone says they'll be careful but after the first dozen burns and few cuts, I decided I might as well have my own kit. Whenever I send them to the nurses it takes them the rest of class to return..." Rosabeth appears honestly perplexed by this phenomenon, and Chloanne can't hold in her laughter. Rosabeth just raises her eyebrow.

"You're a chef then?" Chloanne asks, still giggling.

She blinks. "Ah, yes? I started as a science major but I... It just seems silly now. I'm much better at cooking."

It seems like there's a reason behind her switch, but Chloanne doesn't push it. "You have a beautiful garden."

"Thank you! It just looked so _dreary_ when I arrived." Rosabeth pointedly turns her attention to the flowers, and Chloanne is certain she's blushing now. "I like bright colors, if you haven't noticed."

 _Oh, gosh, you're cute_ , Chloanne thinks dreamily, unable to stop smiling. "I did actually. You put everyone else in this neighborhood to shame."

Her blush becomes even more apparent, and Chloanne takes no small amount of pride in it. Who would've thought a head on collision with a street lamp is just what she needed to break the ice?

"Ah, I... I didn't catch your name! I am Rosabeth." She says suddenly, her voice an active higher than previously.

"Chloanne. I live a ways over there." She makes a vague motion to her home.

"Oh? I thought I knew nearly everyone by now." Rosabeth purses her lips in confusion.

Chloanne shrugs, "I travel a lot, wherever my work takes me, you know. Maybe you know Lenigrast?"

Her face lights up. "Oh, I do! The metal worker, right? You're not what I imagined given his description."

"No? And what did you expect? Some kind of flirtatious-

"Vagabond?" They finish in unison, both dissolving into giggles.

"Yes, precisely." Rosabeth laughs.

Chloanne glances at her after calming down a bit, once again struck by how down right _cute_ she is. That smile just might be the end of her, and Chloanne cannot find it within herself to mind the slightest.

"So, Rosabeth, being a teacher, I assume your Saturdays are open? Because I _must_ repay you for patching me up."


End file.
